Iella Wessiri Antilles
Iella Wessiri Antilles var en Corelliansk kvinde, CorSec agent og oprørs spion under den tidlige Borgerkrig. Hun var agent i Den Nye Republiks Efterretningstjeneste og giftede sig senere med Wedge Antilles. Biografi Iella blev en del af den Corellianske Sikkerhedsstyrke i 1 BBY.X-wing: The Krytos Trap Senere samarbejdede hun med Corran Horn i to år, og fungerede som en mentor for den stædige unge officer, og arbejdede også sammen med veteran efterforskeren Gil Bastra. Wessiri og Horn forhindrede flere kidnapnings forsøg, bla. på Siolle Tinta og Wynssa Starflare (selvom de først flere år senere lærte Starflare's sande identitet). Corran fandt ud af at Kirtan Loor planlagde at arrestere dem med falske anklager, så han, Gil Bastra, Iella Wessiri, og Iella's mand Diric Wessiri, planlagde deres flugt. Corran flygtede da Loor plandlagde at myrde ham. Diric og Iella Wessiri flygtede til Coruscant. På Coruscant sluttede Iella sig til oprøret som en efterretningsagent, og lavede tit undercover arbejde flere måneder i træk. I 7 ABY, hjalp hun Rogue Squadron på dens mission om at indtage Coruscant fra Ysanne Isard's regime.X-wing: Wedge's Gamble Iella og Diric var ofte adskilt på grund af deres arbejde. Diric var i virkeligheden en agent for imperiet, fanget og hjernevasket af Isard i imperiets fængselsfaciliteter på Lusankya. Da Iella eskorterede den tidliger imperie officer Kirtan Loor til republikkens fangeskab, blev de angrebet af en Imperial snigmorder, der dræbte Loor før Iella skød ham. Tragisk nok fandt hun ud af at morderen var Diric, der i sine sidste øjeblikke takkede hende for at have befriet ham fra Isard's kontrol. I 9 ABY tog Iella hævn ved at skyde og dræbe Isard under the Rogues' kamp mod admiral/krigsherre Delak Krennel.X-wing: Isard's Revenge Under Rogue Squadrons missions til Coruscant mødte Wessiri og Wedge Antilles hinanden. Senere, under felttoget mod Zsinj efter Diric's død, begyndte de at date hinanden. Deres forhold faldt fra hinanden pga. af deres forskellige arbejder. I 14 ABY mødte de på hinanden igne på planeten Adumar. Wedge friede til hende på Adumar.X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar Da Luke Skywalker og Mara Jade blev gift, var Iella og Wedge blevet gift og havde to børn, Syal og Myri.Star Wars: Union Iella's karriere i Den Nye Republiks Efterretningstjeneste efter missionen på Adumar er ukendt. Hun gik på pension da Borgerkrigen sluttede, men hun gik, sammen med Wedge, ud af pensionen under Yuuzhan Vong Krigen. Både hende og Wedge gik på pension igen efter Befrielsen af Coruscant. Confederation-Alliance War I 40 ABY boede Iella, Wedge, og deres yngste datter, Myri, i Coronet på Corellia. Under hendes pension prøvede Iella at få Myri til at gå i hendes fodspor som efterretningsagenter. Da situationen mellen den Galaktiske Alliance og Corellia spidsede til blev Iella og hendes mand tvunget ud af pensionen. Wedge sluttede sig til den Corellianske side efter et forsøg fra den Galaktiske Alliance på at holde ham ude fra krigen.Betrayal Iella fortsatte med at fungere som efterretnigstjeneste.Exile Efter Wedge trådte tilbage fra det Corellianske militær reddede Iella, Myri, Corran og Mirax ham fra nogle CorSec officerer der forsøgte at myrde ham. Gruppen flygtede til Errant Venture hvor de blev genforenet med gamle venner. Da de var på skibet fungerede Iella og Myri som dealere i kasino området for at få oplysninger. Optrædener *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' Referencer Links * }} Antilles, Iella Wessiri Kategori:Corellianere Antilles, Iella Wessiri